A New Beginning
by Isabella Wilson
Summary: I can run. I can hide. But I can't escape the fate of who I am. But will I? Will my Prince Charming come to my rescue?
1. Introduction

**Annabeth**

I hate weddings. The people, the happiness, the smiles, the tears... But I couldn't be happy when I looked over on the fact that in a few days my life will be all sorts of crazy. When I looked over on the fact _that _was my dad smooching with Helen in the ceremony. I felt my eyes burn and water as I watched Helen laugh delightfully. She smiled at everyone and waved. I was surprised at how happy my dad and Helen were even though I hid in the background. The curve of bodies radiating around me. I almost sobbed when I heard someone whoop, "To Helen Chase!" Chase, the name my mother once bestowed. I started to sob but everyone couldn't hear me because of their joyous squeals and applause. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole so I could get away from this painful scene. How could my father feel so much love who is beside my mother? How? I can still see my father sobbing his heart breaking even more with each breath.

"Hey." I was startled someone had the nerve to talk to me.

"Oh, hey Aunt Sheryl." My Aunt frowned at me.

"Why so sad?" I stifled a sob. How could a seven year old suffer so much pain from watching my father glow golden with happiness. I bit my lip.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. I would sound so selfish admitting that I didn't want my father to be happy with Helen. "Helen's not my mom!" I blurted out. Aunt Sheryl chuckled and opened up her arms so I fell into her hug.

"I know, Annabeth, I know you miss your mom, and I miss her too. She was a hell more of a woman than Helen, but you need to except the past and look to the future.-"

"Don't you think I know that?! I've tried so hard to like Helen, but she is a complete opposite if my mother! And I-" Aunt Sheryl sighed sympathetically.

"I know, Annabeth, I kno-"

"No! You don't know!-" Aunt Sheryl wrapped me in a tight hug. I sobbed even more. Every breath that I take hurt me and I felt as though I had been hit by some heavy kitchen implement... Maybe a wooden spoon. Probably one or two times but that didn't stop my body from feeling the imaginary sting.

"Annabeth, your just a seven year old. You shouldn't be so stressed out-" I frowned and said nothing as I listened to my Aunt Sheryl speak. Her voice was as soft as silk and I felt my heart tore as she reassured me that everything was going to be okay. She was wrong. My life is going to completely change.

**16 Years later**

"Annabeth!" I felt something hit my head. I turned angrily and snapped my book shut.

"What the f- heck!" I turned angrily. I turned to meet my half brothers wide almond colored eyes. "Bobby!" Bobby winced as I raised my hand and slapped him. He sobbed.

"Mom!" The ten year old screamed. He held his arm where my handprint was. "Annie hit me!" I gritted my teeth when he called me Annie. Helen came rushing in. Her face was a lime green color with some thick paste on it.

"Annabeth!" She yelled. She glared rather hard at me but I didn't even flinch. She held Bobby in her arms as he whimpered. "Go put some ice on it sweetie. I need to talk to your 'sister'" I pushed my glasses up higher challenging Helen to judge me. Bobby looked at both me and Helen nervously before running off. "You witch! How dare you lay a greasy finger on my son?!" I growled.

"Me? The witch? Your the one who has the color pigment of a witch!" I shot back. My face was heating up. Helen tapped her foot angrily. I noticed the door swing behind me. Dad was standing their, Bobby and Mathew both clutching his hands nervously. I think I made her snap because she looked at me straight in the eyes before tackling me to the ground. My body ached as she laid punch after punch. Slap after slap. The burning pain that was a hold of my body seemed to rush through my veins. I was as still as a statue as I watched dad try to pry Helen off of me.

"Helen!" Dad yelled. I tried but tears started to pour out of my eyes like a river. Then my sobbing started. All I wanted to do was run and hide. "Helen! Stop this instant!" After a while Helen seemed to tire out. Her goop was all over my clothes mixed with my blood and bruises. Helen's eyes turned as wide as an owls as she realized what she had just done. I started to sob even harder when my father scooped up Helen in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Are you okay?" I nodded. I then started to run. Run away from my life. My world. Everything. I ran to the mayhem called Central Park and curled next to the small pond.

oooOooo

"Wake up!" I groaned. My whole body hurt. "Wake. Up" The person shook me till my eyes opened taking in the scene of Central Park, then it was blurred by sea green.

**I'm so sorry if you guys are mad at me for making Helen seem all abusive and stuff... But this is an intro. Helen was kind of angry- who am I kidding? She was really angry! Not only the fact that Annabeth was the daughter of some other lady, but because she hurt her precious baby. If you want another chapter I need 5 reviews. You heard me! Five. F-I-V-E. Also if you want it would be my pleasure to answer any of your fan question which I will surely answer. Before I start the story, with my disclaimer.**

** See you soon,**

** Isabella Wilson.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers. It's Isabella here! Here to write and make your minds POP with interest. Anyway, five reviews later I am here to make everyone's day better by bringing back out, our lovely Annabeth. Just so you know, this story will not have any chapter's with Percy's point of view in it, unless it is a filter, which I highly doubt I will put it in. Now to answer the questions. Question. Question. Any questions?**

I looked into the glorious green eyes that hovered above me.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The boy didn't answer he just stared right back at me. "Who are you?" I asked louder. The boy stood up. He held out a hand which I gladly took.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." I smiled. Even though this was the person that was just practically laying on top of me seconds ago. I smiled as I shook his warm calloused hand.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," I answered back. The boy frowned as he looked at the scraps and bruises on my body.

"Where did you get those?" He asked rather bluntly. I bit the side of my mouth to stop myself from saying the truth.

"My brothers and I... We're playing soccer... Yea. Soccer." Percy cocked his eyebrow but I said nothing.

"Well... Your brothers are really rough-"

"You know what? I'm really hungry. I have to go." I ran back in the direction that I came from. The fear coursed through me of someone finding out how Helen had beat me senseless had weighed me down in my mind as I ran back to my bungalow... Or whatever people call it thee days.

oooOooo

The first thing I heard when I entered the house was yelling. It wasn't angry yelling but it was joyous whoops. Bobby and Mathew tackled me with hugs.

"Annie! We are so glad you are okay!" I smiled, glad that they didn't forget me. Dad rushed forward to me giving me the mixture of a reassured hug and a '_never-do-that-again' _hug. I smiled. Dad pulled away his brown eyes tearing up. Dad pulled away and Helen walked towards me hesitantly.

"Annabeth." Her voice was drained. I wanted to rip her head off. "Annabeth... In so sorry for hitting you. It wasn't my place... And I lost my cool. I am going to try to treat you better because you are a wonderful person and you deserve so much more than me. So I was thinking... Maybe... We can be... Friends?" I wanted to laugh in her face, but I stopped myself. It would be really mean if I did that. And even though she deserves it, it's not my place to do it. So I stepped forward and gave her an intense once over.

"your right, Helen, I deserve better. And yes. I hear you apologizing. And I _know_ you're sincere... But... But... I will never forgive you for what you have done to me. No matter how much you apologize you will always be someone I hate from the deepest pits of my heart." Helen gapped at me. Her eyes were so heartbroken, they looked like shattered glass. Everyone was looking at me. " Thank you for listening."

oooOooo

"Annabeth?! Annabeth?!" I felt clammy hands grab my shoulders and attempt to shake me awake. I yawned. The prospect of waking up seemed to bore me.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"Um... Alright... But only five. After that you will get your butt up and walk to school." I groaned. I then remembered I had extra time to snuggle up to my blankets.

oooOooo

The winds seemed to hit me, like a bully laying punch after punch on his prey. I pressed my jacket even closer to my goose bumped skin. I shivered and frowned at the cold misty air.

"Oh, how I dig for some fire right now." I mumbled. The world didn't bestow my gift. I frowned. I didn't want to become cold blooded from standing outside under the misty morning sky and the slapping winds. I pursed my lips as I passed some of the nice apartments. Even though the building was worn down I could feel a friendly aura surround the building. Something go have ached in my heart my whole life. I bit my bottom lip when I saw a boy with familiar tangled ink black hair and lovely pools of green. I knew that boy. That stunning, gorgeous, boy. I knew him.

oooOooo

I know I shouldn't feel alone and wonder what was my place in this world filled with so many people? I couldn't help but wonder... I wonder... When will my Prince Charming come for me. The stunning boy seemed to avoid me. He barely made eye contact. His back was turned as he walked at a rather east pace. He muttered something about a girl named Rachel. I couldn't help but feel peeved when the second the boy walked into the school a red head walked up to him and started to converse with him. I think I felt hope. I don't know. I'm really confused.

oooOooo

"Hello, class. I'm Mr. Blofis." I wanted to laugh. Blofis. Blowfish. "I'm your home room teacher _and _your English teacher. Now, first things first. I'm not here to be your best friend. I'm her to help you excel in literary arts." I smiled liking how stern Mr. Blofis sounded, but at the same times the soft sweetness at the edge of his tone. I smirked. Even though I have dyslexia didn't mean I wouldn't enjoy my time in this class.

oooOooo

"First off your English partners for the first marking period are, Rachel Dare with P-"

"Percy Jackson!" A red head yelled.

"No, Piper Mc-"

"Wow. That's great Mr. Blofis," a brunette stated in the back. Mr. Blocks sighed as if he was sick of getting interrupted.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." I felt people glaring at me. All I wanted to do was duck and hide out of fear. A boy. The same boy that I had stared at this morning walked up to me. Scared, almost.

"Hi," he whispered. I stared into his magical eyes.

"Hi." The boy frowned and my heart raced in my chest. I have never felt this way before. I felt a blush grace my face.

"I'm Percy." For some reason his name sounded rather familiar. I said nothing, I was trying to comprehend what was going on around me.

"Annabeth," Percy started to frown even more and I felt my heart drop in disappointment for making him disapprove of me. "You've got nice eyes." Percy laughed and I blushed even more at how stupid that sounded.

"So do you." I felt everything around me freeze. All I could feel was my heart soaring and the butterflies that raged in my chest. I swallowed.

"Thanks..." Percy grinned at me and in a way I felt as though I would faint.

"Alright, class, today we will be working on a Greek Mythology project, you and your partner will be studying the gods and, you both will agree on a god or goddess to do your report on. Now please turn and talk with your partner about what you know about Greek Myths." I turned awkwardly to Percy. Percy studied me with his sea green eyes and I analyzed him back.

"My favorite goddess is Athena," I said stiffly. For some reason it was just the way it came out. Like I shouldn't get distracted on my work. Percy's soft features hardened.

"Poseidon." I rolled my eyes. I should have known. I wanted to bang my head against my desk. The silence after that burned my insides but for some reasons made me feel even stronger and much more confident. I looked away from Percy as he stared me down. I noticed how carefree his eyes were, but that was just a mask, their was also hurt and pain beyond his years. I winced. Percy seemed to notice and he started to glare. I glared back. The bell rang. I knew it, already, I would hate it here.

**I'm so sorry that this boring. I will try to make this more interesting, but I felt like updating. I'm looking for 5 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sup! Thanks for all of those nice reviews! BTW they are mortal not demigods.**

I wished someone would notice me. So I wouldn't be just the invisible girl that seemed to walk the halls. It's not like I wanted to be popular... It's just... I wanted friends. To not be completely alone in this huge world. I started to walk with my books in hand. I felt so... Nervous. All of the excitement that I held earlier left me and I felt rather self conscious. I sighed as I headed into science. I heard someone whispering on how we would dissect a spider. My insides seemed to crawl at just knowing that once I enter science class I will be surrounded by spiders. I nervously opened the door and noticed that everyone looked up. The teacher glared at me over her granny glasses. I sat next to a girl with spiked jet black hair and electric blue eyes. She seemed to narrow me down. Her eyes left me unsettled and my fears came even more alive when I realized that she was holding a spider.

I sat down. My hands were sweaty and sticky and they shook as I attempted to get the spider out of the cup. Instead, I tipped it over and the spider started to crawl all over me. I screamed and Thalia looked at me as though I had been dropped on my head. I motioned to the spider as people started to laugh at me. Thalia then crushed the spider on my gray coat. I felt so dirty- so vandalized. I wanted to cry and notice the people in the class room snickering at my stupid antics. Thalia looked at me sympathetically but at the moment I wanted anything _but _her pity. I caught my breath as my biology teacher started to walk over to me. Her blue eyes had lost the twinkle that they held earlier. Instead, they were now stern, digging into my soul, like a knife twisting on my back. I could almost sense the tense air in the class room though some people tried to cut the moment with jokes like how I was a 'gray eyed monster' or 'clumsy.' I felt my face heaten up with each comment.

"Annabeth Chase," Ms. Walker seemed to regard me with her eyes. I shivered not knowing what was going on or why. "Is there any reason why my spider is dead?" The words were caught in my throat and all I could do was smile sadly. Ms. Walker then smiled as if she knew she was going to send me somewhere and I was going to hate it.

"N-no," I finally spoke. Ms. Walker grinned even wider.

"Detention." I felt my body stiffen and a wave of embarrassment flooded through me. I had never gotten detention in my life, and now... What would my father think? I bit my cheek, absorbing the silence that hung in the air. For a moment everyone's eyes struck me. I was silent in my seat and I felt so dizzy that it was nerve-racking. I played with my fingers. Ms. Walkers then handed me the pink slip that I dreaded. A detention slip. I sunk my teeth into my fist to stop from bursting out screaming.

"Yes ma'm" I whispered. Ms. Walkers then smiled happily as if I had made her day.

oooOooo

The second I walked out of those biology doors I knew the rest of the day was going to be hell. People were already pointing at me and making fun of me and I felt so ashamed. Why hadn't that punk girl gotten detention instead of me? After all she was the one who killed the spider.

"Hey." I turned abrubtly surprised to see the punk girl staring straight at me.

"Hi," I replied flatly. I didn't know why but the girl seemed to grin as if she knew something that I didn't.

"Do you want to sit at my table?" I wanted to say no. She was the girl who had made me get detention, though it was my own fault for being clumsy, she still just... Ugh... Never mind.

"Sure." I finally said. I wanted to actually say 'no.' So I didn't know what overcame me to say 'yes.' The girl smiled and grinned rather widely.

"My names Thalia, by the way."

oooOooo

The cafeteria was set with so many people that it burned my eyes. I looked around the noisy room, looking for spiky jet black hair. I walked over with a rather fast pace, with my head and eyes focused on the floor.

"Annabeth?' I froze in my place for a second. I was suprised to see Thalia grinning from ear to ear at me as if I was the best thing in the world. I felt my face heat up as headed over to the table. The table was filled with all girls. "These are my friends." I smiled. My words were caught in my throat as a girl with ever changing eyes smiled at me.

"I'm Piper," she smiled so wide that I felt pure happiness radiate off of her. She pointed to a girl with sleek black hair and soft brown eyes. "And this is my twin, Silena." It caught me how those two looked nothing alike.

"Hey, Annabelle?-'' I took a sharp intake of breath. i wished I could sharpen a dagger and kill her!

"Annabeth!" Silena frowned at me.

"I like Annabeth soo much better!-" I felt my face heat up with anger.

"Shut up, Sil!"I said nothing, my mood dampened from my earlier embarrsement and the hatred of my name. It was common, though, not many people were named Annabeth. I settled down into my seat not caringb if the others haven't introduced themselves yet. I felt eyes bore into me and suddenly i felt worried about my appearence which was very rare, I don't care what I look like! I turned and met sea green eyes.

"So you and Percy have a thing?" Oh lord.

**Hey guys, this was really rushed. Don't hate me! Sorry but the next chapter will be much better.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sup peeps. I'm in a really weird mood. So up to fifteen for this chapter... Sound good? Or is that a hard bargain? Well I hope you find this chapter worth it. Well this isn't really a chapter. It's a filler .**

After a long day of consulting Silena on her beliefs of 'Percabeth,' I wanted to pass out. I was cuddled up close to a bunch of my old pillow pets 'Yellow,' by Coldplay was playing softly, like a lullaby. To say at the least everything that I said was caught in my throat and I was tired and hungry. I was just finishing the last page of 'The Help,' when is heard faint cursing outside of my door.

"Father, my ass. Dads are bitches." The voice was young and bored so it told me the owner was young, not as worn down as me and adults. I stretched not knowing who would teach a child that language. I stood up, wondering what Bobby or Mathew was cursing about. I opened my door and was surprised to see Bobby sitting at the foot of my door. His eyes were pink and puffy and his face was red and blotchy and it tore my heart to see my half brother like this.

"Bobby?" Bobby started to sob. I picked him up feeling him snuggle into my shirt. It didn't bother me that he was covering my shirt in mucas... Okay so maybe it did bother me a little bit. I chewed on my bottom lip as I settled down Bobby on my Queen sized bed. Bobby didn't let go of me. If I tried to move he would dig his nails in my arms and scratch at me helplessly, sobbing pitifully. Boys. "Bobby?" I asked again.

"I hate daddy," Bobby sobbed. His voice so thick it was hard to make out. I had my reason to hate dad... But Bobby? He was to young to hate his father.

"Why do you hate daddy?" Bobby sniffles sadly and again, my heart tore.

"He's mean. And he doesn't believe me when I said I brushed my teeth." I couldn't help but feel the memories of me when I was younger. Asking my dad for a book and when he said 'no,' I remembered telling him that I hated him and that he didn't love me. How could children be so hopless and naive to not realize the lovely world that could be their play pen held much more value then they thought?

"Is this what this is about, Bobby? Brushing your teeth?" For a second Bobby turned bright red.

"Well, when you say it like that... I- I sound stupid." I shook my head angrily at the thought.

"I beg to differ!" Bobby turned to me surprised that I could say a word. "You are far from stupid, Bobby." Bobby beamed.

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely and I felt my heart quicken in my chest. "Love you, sis." He kissed my cheek and then left.

oooOooo

The air was crisp and cool and mist lingered making the air thick and foggy. I sat, my arms over my chest, the dew covered grass underneath my jean covered bottom and bared feet. I was at the scene I was most uncomfortable with, Central Park. I sighed leaning back. My eyes were closed as I listened to the crickets chirping and the soft sounds of the cars driving by at the early morning time. Everything that I did painfully reminded me that I had to be at school, but at the same moment I was enjoying the rebellious freedom while it lasted.

"You like nature?" I turned my head. I looked up at the small slim boy that was looking over me. He had reddish brown hair and a wispy beard. His face was covered in pimples and acne. I smiled at Eco- friendly aura that seemed to surround him.

"I love nature." The boy smiled and sat beside me. His eyes were glazed as he took in the lovely scenery. He smiled wistfully and almost happily as he then turned to look at me.

"My names Grover, what's your name?" I smiled.

"Annabeth." Grover grinned as if he liked my name, which seemed to make me feel important.

"I have a friend who might have a... Spark with you." I shook my head.

"I'm not looking for a date anytime soon..." My voice trailed off as I looked into Grovers sweet doe eyes. "It's complicated," I admitted. Grover laughed.

"I understand. I like two girls. One's name is Blueberry and then there's... Juniper." I couldn't help but smile when Grover's tone turned slightly dreamy.

"It seems as though you have already decided." I pointed out. Grover's eyebrows shot up word as he looked at me with utter confusion.

"What do you mean?" I decided not to answers but gave him a knowing look. I stood up and brushed off the invisible dirt off my pants.

"Well. I got to go-" Grover stood up and pulled on my hand like a child.

"But you can't go, Annie." I winced at the nickname. "You just got here..." Grover continued to ramble.

"Grover." He paid no attention he just kept on giving advice.

"Grover!" He barely raised his eyes to look at me.

"GROVER! Let me go, okay? Stop holding on to me like a sick puppy!" Grover looked immensely hurt, and a I was sorry about that but I needed to get home. "I'm sorry..." But Grover wasn't listening.

"Just go okay." I stood still staring at him with a deep wave of regret in my heart. "GO!" Just one look at him and I took off.

_Wow Annabeth_, I thought bitterly, _you got a friend in 20 seconds then ruined the relationship in 5._ I hate myself, so so much.

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry that this is so freakin short and sucking! I mean seriously Isabella! Well I'm sorry but it's late and I'm ready to pass put. I've got my first day of school tomorrow and it's pretty stupid to update right now.. But the temptation was to hard to resist. Don't judge me! Well, I won't be updating as often, got to get star aight A's. So see ya. Wouldn't want to be ya. Oh and yea 15 for the next chap. I'm being generous. Tell your friends about this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Well I'm so happy to be back. School is great... Sooo... Yea...**

**Disclaimer: "Hey Bella? Do you own PJO?"**

** "...Nooo..."**

** "Oh well, sucks to be you!"**

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth?" I looked up surprised. It was early in the morning usually I would be going to school right now, but it was Saturday, and anything to get away from Helen. I looked up surprised to see Piper in a sky blue convertible.

"Piper?" I asked in that same surprised tone. Piper licked her perfect pink lips, unlike mine which were dry and chapped. "What are you doing here?" Piper cocked her right eye brow.

"I should ask the same about you." I said nothing not even answering the question.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" I repeated. Piper sighed then gave me one of her winning smiles.

"Oh, I was driving to truth or dare at Hazel's house with the boys and... Yea... We were gonna invite you... But no one had your number." We both just looked at each other blankly. "You can come with me," Piper finally spoke. I looked around at the dirty Manhatten area.

"Okay. Let's go."

oooOooo

Piper knocked on the door for the penthouse.

"Haze? We are here?" For a second there were no noises than I heard a loud 'thump.'

The door opened and Hazels face broke into a wide grin when she saw me.

"Annabeth! Come on in!" Piper and I of course obliged. I followed Hazel into the living room. I wasn't at all surprised to see a bunch of girls there, but what did surprise me was all the boys. I saw Percy and my face immediately reddened. Not only because he was cute but because I would probably be spilling my guts. Which is what I found stupid and pointless.

_ I need to stop acting stupid and worthless_, I told myself angrily.

"Annabeth?" Someone asked.

"Huh?" I asked. Thalia smirked teasingly as if she knew what I was thinking about. Instantly my face reddened.

"We were wondering if you wanted to play spin the bottle with us." It was hard for me to refuse the offer with everyone looking at me expectantly.

"Fine." I said finally glad we weren't playing a game of truth or dare.

"I'll go first." Hazel insisted. I smiled because Hazel is a generally nice girl. She slowly took a look at everyone in the room. Her eyes seemed to connect with mine for a moment which sent the chills through my body. Hazel then finally spun the bottle. It landed on...

Leo. Calypso glared harshly at the young girl and Hazel whimpered in fear. Frank growled as well and his hands balled into fists. Leo puckered up his lips and Hazel seemed to turn the color of a leaf.

"I- I can't..." Hazel ran off with tears streaming down her face as she began to hurl in the bathroom. Calypso looked relieved but a bit guilty as well for glaring. Leo spun the bottle and it landed on... Thalia. Leo puckered up his lips, the same he did with Thalia and leaned in. Thalia looked as though she would shit herself. Their mouths pressed together and they were sealed together with an awkward kiss. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh when Thalia spun the bottle and it landed on... A blonde boy. He had icy blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair with a scar running down his cheek. Thalia blushed faintly and muttered something of the sound 'Luke.' I watched as he and Thalia melted into another, when they pulled away their faces were a shiny red color that reminded me of a prick of blood.

"Does Thaluke sound like a good ship name?"

oooOooo

Hazel's house was nice, that's for sure, but my favorite part was outside. The air seemed to swallow me whole and the crickets seemed to write me a song which I of course, loved. I looked up at the twinkling stars like diamonds on a ring. I smiled sadly knowing the real reason that I came outside was the fact that I was so different then the other people in the group that I came into.

"I do enjoy sitting out here at night." I turned to my right surprised to see a boy sitting on the marble stairwell beside me. I instantly knew who he was.

"Percy..." I didn't know what to say. This was the perfectly gorgeous boy talking to me? Though, I'm not meaning to segregate myself. The boy smiled and said with just as recognition.

"Annabeth." My words were stuck in my throat.

"Percy." I said again. Percy smiled at me then looked up at the beautiful diamonds glued to our beloved galaxy. Percy sighed this bittersweet sigh that sent tingles up my spine.

"Percy?!" The voice sounded almost hysterical. I looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway, the beam of the house behind her. For some reason she smiled at me even though I was chatting with her boyfriend. Outside. Alone. Percy shut up and his orbs of green brightened as he leaned to kiss Rachel. I looked away. I didn't want to see something that I couldn't be, and as I child I always believed that I could do everything. But now I can't. And I hate that.

oooOooo

The trees drooped low as if they were slowly dying. Like humans, ever since we are born we are slowly dying. I listened to the sound of the wind howling in the distance along with the mixture of my boots pounding against the dead leaves and grass. I pass by the familiar stones with names each engraved of someone who was a past being of this world. They were now changed and bathed in the pure gold of the after life. I smiled happily as I pulled against the most familiar stone, Aunt Sheryl's grave. She had converted me so many years ago when I was at my breaking point.

"I- I love you auntie... And... I miss y-ou. And I don't understand why you h-had to leave... Be-because." I couldn't take it anymore. I sobbed. I haven't sobbed since my fathers wedding. Once again I found it difficult to walk home, or to forgive.

**Next chap is going to be a lot more Percabeth fluff. 25 reviews for next chap. Also I'm making a story where you can write a letter to a PJO character. So pm me, please.**


End file.
